Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a host computer that functions as a server for a distributed computing system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a diagnostic subsystem for the host computer that can be directly or remotely accessed by a system administrator, and which permits the system administrator to enter commands to the host system and to view operation of the host system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a diagnostic subsystem for a host server computer that monitors the host server for errors, and in response, takes appropriate action, including alarm generation, error diagnosis, and in some instances, corrective action to restrict or minimize the error condition to permit continued operation of the distributed computing system.